A Queen on the Ice
by Eternal-Supernerd
Summary: Modern Olympic AU. Elsa Arendelle, an amazingly gifted ice skater, is headed to the Sochi 2014 Winter Olympics as an ice dancer for Norway. But when she meets Hans Westergard, her competition, things start to change for the both of them, and everyone in their lives. And when Hans does something unspeakable, how will it put a strain on their relationship? Warnings: Sex, Language
1. The Birth of a Star

**Hello again, my lovelies! I know you probably didn't expect a new story this soon, but I had already partially written this chapter, so I thought I'd get it to you all right away. Enjoy, and I'll hopefully have the next chapter up soon, as well as the first chapter of the PAAWTS sequel!**

* * *

"Come on, my darling! Just one more push! She's almost here!"

"ARGH!"

The room was silent for a moment then, before the sounds of a baby's first cries broke the silence. Small and squirming, the doctors smiled as they cleaned the child off, letting the father cut the umbilical cord, and then swaddling the child before the doctor placed the child in the mother's arms.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Arendelle. It's a healthy baby girl," the doctor said happily as the parents both looked on at the little bundle of joy.

"Oh Mathias, she's perfect. What should we call her?" the mother said happily, running her fingers over the baby's face, which immediately made her cease her crying.

"How about… Elsa. What do you think, my darling Viktoria?" Mathias said happily, as he met his daughters blue eyes that were exactly like her mother's.

"Elsa… Oh, I love it! Hello my darling little Elsa," she whispered, leaning down to kiss her daughter's forehead.

After a few minutes of just staring at their newborn daughter, she began to squirm again, and the nurse told Viktoria that Elsa may be hungry. So as they pulled back the blanket so it was easier for Elsa to suckle, both parents gasped when they saw the small patch of beautiful platinum blonde hair atop their daughter's head.

"Oh Mathias, she has hair just like your grandmother's! It's so beautiful!" Viktoria said happily, tracing a finger across Elsa's forehead, touching the hair there.

Once the baby had been fed, the doctor came back in with a birth certificate. Grabbing a pen, both Mathias and Viktoria filled out their information, and wrote down Elsa's name, before handing it back to the doctor so he could fill out the rest.

_Name: Elsa Kirsi Arendelle_

_Birth Date: July 21st, 1992_

_Time of Birth: 9:26 PM CET_

_Weight: 6.80 pounds_

_Height: 19.60 inches_

* * *

"Elsa, darling! Come along!" Viktoria called out to her three year old daughter, who was currently looking into a shop window at a pair of blue ice skates with fur trimming. Tearing her eyes away from the skates, she walked over to her pregnant mother, grasping her hand. Her platinum blonde hair was pulled into two little pigtails that bounced as she walked alongside her mother. They were out shopping that day to get things for the new baby that would arrive any day now. As they continued to walk, Elsa turned her head back towards the shop with the skates, and her mother noticed.

"Honey, what are you looking at?" her mother asked, stopping.

"Ice skates," she said quietly.

"Oh! Like the ones we saw the people wear two years ago?" her mother said, referring to the ice skating competitions they went to at the 1994 Lillehammer Winter Olympics. Elsa simply nodded, and began to walk towards the the shop, her mother following close behind. But as she was reaching for the door handle, her mother screamed, and fell to the ground on her knees. Underneath her was a puddle of water, and Elsa got quite confused, for it hadn't rained for a few days.

"Help! Someone please! My baby is coming!" her mother cried out, and Elsa turned away from the shop, rushing to her mother's side, confused.

A nearby shop owner grabbed his phone and called for an ambulance, while a woman walking by them with her son told Viktoria she was a doctor, and that everything would be alright. But then her mother began to scream louder. Elsa began to cry silently, covering her ears so her mother's screams weren't so loud. A few minutes later, an ambulance drove up, and Viktoria was loaded onto a stretcher. Her face was red from screaming, and she was clutching her stomach as pain surged through her body. The ambulance doors closed, and the men jumped back into the front and drove away, leaving poor Elsa behind.

"Mama!" she finally cried out as she registered that her mother was leaving her behind. The woman doctor looked down at Elsa, and her eyes became worried. Her son, who had a head full of messy blond hair also looked at Elsa, his amber eyes wide.

"Was that your mother, sweetie?" she asked, and Elsa nodded.

"Come along, we'll go meet her at the hospital, okay?" she said, holding out her hand for Elsa to take.

* * *

Arriving at the hospital, the woman walked to the front desk, holding both Elsa and her son's hand. She told the nurse that Elsa had been left behind, and that she needed to return her to her mother. The nurse told her that she was currently giving birth, and that her husband was with her, but that the three of them could wait in the waiting room until Elsa's sibling was born.

So the woman led the two small children to the waiting room, where there were many chairs and a small play area for children to play at.

"So, little lady, what is your name?" The woman asked as she sat down in one of the chairs.

"Elsa."

"What a pretty name. I'm Bulda Bjorgman, and this is my son. Honey, introduce yourself," she said, gently shoving the boy towards Elsa.

"Hi! I'm Kristoff," the boy said proudly, smiling at Elsa, his amber eyes shining. Elsa smiled at him before she turned away and walked over to the chair next to Bulda and pulled herself up onto it. She sat perfectly straight, her hands placed in her lap and her ankles crossed, and Bulda looked at her in shock.

Kristoff on the other hand, ran over to the toys, and began to play with a few metal cars, pushing them all around the carpet.

After about an hour of waiting, the nurse came over and said that Viktoria had delivered a healthy little girl. A moment later, Mathias came rushing out to the lobby, and quickly enveloped Elsa in his arms.

"Oh my darling Elsa! I'm so glad you're safe!" he cried, clutching her against his chest.

"Thank you so much for bringing my daughter here and watching over her! You must join us for dinner sometime so we can thank you properly!" he said happily, reaching out to shake Bulda's hand.

"You're welcome. She was a dear, very quiet. And I must say, how did you get so lucky? She is the most well-behaved three year old I have ever seen!" Bulda said, smiling at Elsa.

After they exchanged phone numbers, Bulda and Kristoff left the hospital, with promise to see them again soon. Once they were gone, Mathias led Elsa back to her mother's room so she could meet her new baby sister.

Opening the door, Mathias smiled at his wife, who began to cry tears of joy as she laid eyes on Elsa, and she beckoned for her daughter to come closer. Rushing over to her mother's bedside, she waited for her father to lift her up on the bed, and once he did, she got a glimpse of her new baby sister.

"I'm so glad you're safe, my darling Elsa," her mother whispered, kissing all over Elsa's face, "Now… would you like to meet your sister?"

Elsa nodded, and Viktoria turned the small bundle a bit so Elsa could see her face. Her cheeks were very red, and she had a tiny patch of strawberry blonde hair atop her head. When she opened her teal colored eyes, she stared right at Elsa, and both girls smiled at each other.

"What's her name?" Elsa murmured, reaching out to grab her sister's tiny hand.

"Anna."

* * *

Two weeks after Anna was born, the Arendelle family had the Bjorgman's over for dinner. Bulda had brought along her husband, Cliff, and her father, Paul, who insisted that everyone call him by his nickname, 'Grand Pabbie'. The three adult Bjorgman's were all a bit overweight, short in stature, and had dark blond hair.

When Mathias answered the door, Kristoff bolted inside, looking around the large house that the Arendelle's owned excitedly. Viktoria stood up from the rocking chair she was sitting in by the fireplace, placing Anna in her crib before walking to the front door to greet their guests as well.

After everyone was introduced to each other, they all moved to the dining room, where the cook, Gerda, had prepared a beautiful dinner for them. As all of them sat down, with Elsa and Kristoff sitting atop books on their chair, and Anna now in a bassinet next to Viktoria, Gerda and Kai, the butler, served them. For dinner they had lemon baked cod with creamed cabbage, with lingonberry juice for the kids and mjød for the adults.

"Bulda, I don't think we can ever stop thanking you for keeping our little girl safe," Mathias said as they ate, his smile wide.

"Oh, please, it was nothing. I was just helping a child in need," she said before taking another bite of her food.

As dinner carried on, the families spoke of their heritage and stories, and once dinner was finished, they moved to the sitting room. The adults sat on the couch whilst Elsa and Kristoff sat on the floor, and Anna lay in a low crib so that the children could watch over her.

After only a few minutes of playing, Kristoff stood up when he heard Anna cooing, and he padded over to the crib, looking inside. With a small tuft of ginger hair and beautiful teal eyes, Anna looked up at Kristoff, and she gave him one of those adorable baby smiles.

"Mrs. Arendelle?" Kristoff asked, not turning his eyes away from Anna.

"Yes Kristoff?" she said in a sweet tone.

"What's her name?"

"Anna."

"Anna… She's really pretty, Mrs. Arendelle," Kristoff said sweetly, reaching down into the crib and running a finger along her soft cheek.

Seeing this, all of the adults made a collective 'aww' noise towards the adorable exchange. Elsa, who was sitting on the floor reading a book of short stories, looked up when she heard all the adults cooing over the other children. With a shake of her head, Elsa went back to her book, and Mathias noticed this, giving Elsa a concerned look.

"Elsa darling?"

"Yes daddy?"

"Your mother and I have a present for you," he said, a smile growing on his face. Standing up, Mathias went over to the nearby cabinet and opened it's doors, reaching for a white box at the top. Pulling down the box, he brought it over, and held it in front of Elsa, who slowly took it from his hands, her book laying open in her lap.

"Now, we got this present for you because you were so brave on the day that Anna was born. You probably won't be able to use these until you are a bit older, but we hope you like them."

Gently setting the box in her lap, Elsa pulled the lid off and pulled back the paper, her eyes widening when she gazed upon what was inside.

"Skates," Elsa whispered, her hand reaching out to touch the blue, fur trimmed skates she had seen the day Anna was born. As she ran her hand against the soft blue leather, she smiled, and lifted her head to stare at her parents.

"Thank you," she murmured before she looked back to the skates, running a finger along the blade itself.

Sitting back down, Mathias smiled at his wife, taking her hand in his as they watched their eldest daughter enraptured with her new skates.

"You know, it's funny that you would give those to her while we are here," Grand Pabbie said, smiling at Elsa as well, "Because I used to teach ice skating."

Both Mathias and Viktoria looked at each other with shock before turning back to Grand Pabbie, their interests piqued.

"If you want, when she turns four, I can take her on as my student," he said, turning his attention back to the Arendelles.

"Oh, Grand Pabbie! That would be wonderful!" Viktoria said, clapping her hands together in delight, "Do you hear that Elsa? Grand Pabbie is going to teach you how to skate!"

At this, Elsa's head shot up, and she looked to Grand Pabbie with wide eyes, and a smile grew on her lips. Setting aside her skates and her book, she stood up and walked over to Grand Pabbie, sticking out her hand.

"Thank you, sir," she said in an almost regal tone, and with a smile, Grand Pabbie nodded at her, taking her small hand in his and shaking it gently, earning another smile from Elsa.

* * *

A few months later, on Elsa's 4th birthday, she woke up early and marched downstairs with her back straight and her head high. Walking into the kitchen and stood tall, coughing a little to get her parents attention. When they turned to look at her, they smiled, but both of them had an eyebrow quirked with curiosity.

"Is something wrong, Elsa my dear?" Mathias said, walking towards his daughter.

"I want to learn to ice skate today," Elsa said proudly, nodding her head as if to assert her point.

With a smile, Mathias got down on one knee so he was at eye level with Elsa.

"Alright, my darling. I'll call Grand Pabbie after breakfast, and we'll see if he's free to teach you today."

And Mathias kept his promise, calling Grand Pabbie right after they had eaten. Grand Pabbie of course agreed to teach Elsa that day, since it was her birthday, but he said he would only do it if everyone came along. So, with Elsa dressed in a light blue leotard, dark blue leggings, and her skates tucked safely under her arms, the whole family loaded into the car and drove to the public ice arena.

Since it was early enough in the day, there weren't many people there, so Elsa could put all her focus into learning. When Elsa saw Grand Pabbie, she ran as quickly as she could over to him, standing right in front of him and smiling.

"I'm ready to learn!" she stated proudly, and Grand Pabbie smiled at her whilst everyone else laughed. From behind Grand Pabbie came Kristoff, who barreled over to Viktoria and Anna, smiling up at them.

"Can I see Anna?" he asked, smiling happily up at Viktoria. She chuckled softly before setting down Anna's carrier and pulling away the blanket so Kristoff could see her. The minute Anna saw Kristoff, she began to smile and squeal with delight, reaching out her tiny hands to grab Kristoff. Smiling back at Anna, sitting down in front of Anna's carrier and beginning to play with her.

Walking over to the rink's door, Grand Pabbie began to tell Elsa all the rules. When they reached the bench right beside the door, Elsa jumped up onto it as Grand Pabbie began to help Elsa get her skates on. Once her skates were on, Grand Pabbie looked up at Elsa with a smile as he grabbed a white helmet for her to wear.

"So, Miss Elsa. Do you have a piece of music you would like to skate to?" he asked as he fastened the helmet onto her head.

"Yes. Grieg's Peer Gynt-Morning Mood," Elsa stated proudly, and Grand Pabbie's jaw dropped in shock, thinking that she would have pick some little kids song.

"Alright. Well, first you and I will skate along the wall so you can get a feel for it, and then we can play the music," he said, and Elsa nodded quickly.

Once Grand Pabbie got his skates on, he carried Elsa onto the ice, and instructed her to hold on to the wall. They slowly went around the rink, Elsa holding tightly to the wall and Grand Pabbie's hand, almost slipping a few times, but she made it around the whole rink without actually falling once.

Exiting the rink, Grand Pabbie went over to the CD player and speaker system, going through the various CDs until he found one with Grieg on it. As he put it the disc in and the song began to play, he looked up and gasp when he saw Elsa standing in the middle of the rink. Just as he was about to call out to her, she began to skate around slowly to the song, her moves a bit shaky.

Everyone else had stopped moving and had gone silent as they watched Elsa begin to become more confident with her movements, moving with the grace of an accomplished skater. As the music reached a high part, she lifted her back leg slightly and glided on one foot along the ice. She skated backwards, forwards, and every which way. As the music picked up again, she began to twirl around in a circle, and Grand Pabbie almost fainted as he saw the flawless spin.

Moving from the platform towards the Arendelles, he kept his eyes trained on Elsa, who continued to moved with flawless precision. When he reached her parents, who were also standing there with their mouths wide open, he began to speak quickly.

"Has she ever done this before? Or taken ballet, or…"

"N-No. I… I don't know how… how she knows all of this," Mathias breathed out in a shocked tone.

"She's a natural… I've never seen talent like this," Grand Pabbie said, and as the music ended, Elsa stopped in the middle again, posing with her arms above her head.

Suddenly, the entire rink erupted in cheers, and Elsa broke her pose, blinking rapidly, confused. Skating to the exit of the rink, she stepped off the ice and sat down, waiting for Grand Pabbie. He walked over to her, and dropped to his knees in front of her.

"Elsa… I… That was amazing…" he said, reaching for her small hands and squeezing them gently.

"Really?" she said, a smile and a blush appearing on her face, her hands moving from Grand Pabbie's to cover her face.

"Yes. You're a natural, Miss Elsa. You'll go so far with your skating."

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! Thank you for reading, and don't forget to review/follow/favorite!**


	2. Growing Up and Winning the World

**Hello again, my readers!**

**Okay, first of all, I want to apologize for not updating for such a long time. But life got in the way. I'm busy with school, I started working, and I have also been working on another fanfiction that is super long but super awesome, and I cannot wait for you guys to read it.**

**I will (hopefully) be updating 'The Road to Happily Ever After' today as well, so look out for that!**

**Anyways, enjoy! I'll update again when I can.**

* * *

"Mother, please! We have to go or we'll be late!" a now six year old Elsa cried out to her mother.

"I'm sorry dear, I was just getting Anna ready," Viktoria said, coming down the stairs towards the front door, a two year old Anna in her arms.

Elsa, who was standing by the door, tapping her foot impatiently, was dressed in her ice skating uniform; a short ice blue dress, skin color leggings, and under her arm were her brand-new skates she had received just the day before for her sixth birthday. They looked exactly the same as her last ones, but her other skates had become too small for her growing feet, so her parents had new ones made for her.

Opening the door, Viktoria watched as Elsa rushed towards their car, standing by the back door of the car and bouncing in excitement. Chuckling quietly, Viktoria came out behind Elsa, unlocking the door quickly before taking her other daughter to the other side of the car.

As she opened the opposite door and put Anna in her car seat, she found Elsa already in her car seat, sitting perfectly straight, her skates on her lap in her small hands. Once Anna was strapped in, she went to the other side of the car and got into the drivers seat, quickly pulling out of the driveway and driving towards the ice rink.

When they arrived, Viktoria had just barely stopped the car when she heard Elsa's door open, and the young girl bolted towards the rink as fast as her little legs could take her. By the time Viktoria had gotten Anna and walked inside the rink, Elsa already had her skates on and was skating quickly around the empty rink as Grand Pabbie prepared the music she was dancing to today.

Walking over to the bleachers, she saw Kristoff, who turned just as that moment and began to smile when he saw Anna, standing up quickly and rushing over to her and Viktoria.

"Anna!"

"Kisstoff!" Anna cried out happily, her tiny, chubby arms reaching out for her best friend. Viktoria set Anna down on the ground at the bottom of the bleachers, and she stood up, toddling over to the stairs as Kristoff ran down them towards her.

Kristoff, who was a very big and strong little five year old, instantly picked up Anna when he reached her, and the tiny girl giggle happily, placing a sloppy kiss on his cheek, making Kristoff smile. As Viktoria sat down next to Bulda, she smiled as she watched Kristoff carrying Anna around the outside of the rink, and she could see them talking happily.

"I hear wedding bells in their futures!" Bulda said happily, referring to Anna and Kristoff, who were now in the kids play area that the rink had.

"Oh, I know. Those two will be handfuls when they get to dating age," Viktoria said with a sigh.

As the music began, everyone turned their attention towards the rink, where with the flawless grace she possessed, Elsa began to skate. Everyone watched in silence, captivated by the beauty and grace that a girl of only six possessed, and as began to twirl faster and faster, a few of the spectator's jaws dropped.

And then, as the music reached a high point, Elsa did her first ever jump on the ice, and stuck the landing, making everyone jump up and clap, but Elsa payed no mind to them, continuing with her routine. After a few minutes, she jumped again, this time twirling once in the air, before landing smoothly on the ice.

Once the song was finished, Elsa quickly skated off the ice, and was picked up by Grand Pabbie, who hugged her tightly, and Viktoria smiled as she saw the two of them talking animatedly with smiles on their faces. After a few minutes, the two of them got onto the ice, and Grand Pabbie began to instruct her, helping her with her routine.

After Elsa ran through her routine a few more times, Grand Pabbie called the practice. While Elsa got ready to leave, Viktoria went to fetch Anna, and when she arrived, she gasped a little at the adorable sight before her. Anna was lying on the floor, and Kristoff had wrapped himself around her protectively, keeping her safe and warm.

"Kristoff," she whispered sweetly, and the small boy looked up with sleep in his eyes.

"Yes, Mrs. Arendelle?" he said quietly, not wanting to wake Anna.

"I need to take Anna home, darling," she whispered, moving towards the two small children, reaching down to pick up Anna.

Kristoff simply nodded, standing up and staring up at Anna, who was now leaning her sleepy little head on her mother's shoulder. Together, the three of them left the play area, and found Elsa waiting patiently by the front door, talking with Grand Pabbie.

"Same time next week, Viktoria?" Grand Pabbie asked as they approached.

"Yes. Thank you again, Grand Pabbie," Viktoria said as they left.

* * *

Since Elsa dedicated so much time to her ice skating, her parents decided it would be better for her to not go to public school, so instead they decided to hire a private tutor for her. Her tutor was a nice young woman named Ylva Vinter, whose hair was the color of the blackest night sky, and her skin was as pale as Elsa's, like freshly fallen snow. She would come every weekday and teach Elsa math, science, language, history, reading, and writing.

Fortunately for Ylva, Elsa had been reading books on almost every subject since she was three, so she already knew quite a lot now at the age of seven. In only one year after she had started her work, she had already worked through all of the primary school work, and the next year would start on lower secondary school work.

Everyone was impressed by Elsa, but Mathias and Viktoria worried about their little girl. Since she was already such a pro at ice skating, she didn't have to take classes like normal children, and she was also tutored at home, so her parents worried she was getting the normal human interaction she should be receiving.

When Viktoria and Mathias were talking about this one evening, right as Ylva was leaving, she overheard them, and decided to listen in.

"I just don't know what we should do, Mathias. Elsa is so quiet and timid, maybe it would be better if we just left the situation alone. She might be picked on because she's so smart."

"I know, Viktoria. But we can't keep her from having friends. If she doesn't get some human interaction with children her age, she will never know how to interact with people in the real world."

At this, Ylva knew it was time to interrupt.

"Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Arendelle?" Ylva said, slowly opening the door.

"Ylva? What are you still doing here?" Mathias asked, his eyebrow quirked upwards.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help but listen in to your conversation. I think I may have a solution to your problem. My one of my sons, Olaf, is thirteen, and he just recently became interested in ice skating himself. If you want, maybe the two of them could meet," she said, and as she finished, both the Arendelle's smiles grew.

"Oh, what a wonderful idea! Elsa will love having an ice skating buddy!" Viktoria said happily, clapping her hands together.

"Ylva, Elsa has practice tomorrow at the local ice rink. Why don't you bring Olaf along, and the two of them can meet!" Mathias said, and Ylva quickly agreed, glad she could help.

* * *

The following day, when Elsa arrived at the ice rink with her parents, she was surprised to see a new person talking to Grand Pabbie. As she approached, her curiosity grew, for she noticed that this boy, who was taller than her, but still very short, was dressed in a skating uniform.

"Grand Pabbie?" Elsa said quietly, quirking her eyebrow at the very smiley boy standing next to her.

"Hello, Elsa. I have a someone I'd like you to meet. Elsa, this is Olaf Vinter. He's my new student," Grand Pabbie said, gesturing to the boy beside him.

As Elsa looked him over, she noticed how dark his hair was, how very blue his eyes were, and how very pale his skin was.

"Hi! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" he said happily, holding his arms open wide before pulling Elsa close to him, hugging her tightly. Elsa froze, her eyes going wide and her body stiffening, and she didn't loosen up until Olaf let go of her, a smile still on his lips.

"Your… Your Ylva's son?" Elsa said timidly, still in shock from the hug she received.

"Yep!" he said, his smile still wide, "Oh! You should meet my brother, Marshmallow! MARSHMALLOW!"

After Olaf yelled out, Elsa saw a tall, husky boy stand up and walk towards them, his face showing no emotion.

"Hello. I'm Magnus," muttered in a low tone.

"Magnus is his birth name, but I call him Marshmallow. He and I are twins!" Olaf said happily, and once again Elsa's eyes widened. At her shocked expression, Olaf chuckled.

"I know, it's hard to believe we are identical because of the height difference, but Marshmallow just had his growth spurt before me. I think he'll always be tall than me though," Olaf said, wrapping his arms around his brother's waist.

After introductions, Olaf requested to see Elsa dance before he joined her on the ice. She skated her most recent routine, and when she finished, Olaf began to cheer, and rushed to hug her once she exited the rink, and surprisingly, Elsa hugged him back, a small smile growing on her face.

Over the next couple months, Elsa continued to work on her own solo routines, while Grand Pabbie taught Olaf the basics, and then moved on to routines of his own. Finally, once both of them had perfected their routines, they entered into their first competition.

While Olaf only placed 4th in the boys category, Elsa amazed the judges and the entire arena, receiving a standing ovation from everyone present, and was awarded the highest score ever recorded for a girl her age. When Elsa got home, she ran upstairs to her room with a nail and hammer, and hung her gold medal above her bed.

And that was just the beginning of her ice skating career.

* * *

"Good job, you two! Now, I want you to try to spin at the same time!" Grand Pabbie called out from the sidelines, watching as Olaf and Elsa danced together.

Elsa, now thirteen, was now almost taller than nineteen year old Olaf, and had grown into a stunning young woman. She wore her platinum blonde hair up in a tight bun, with her short bangs gently brushing her forehead. Her pale skin was flawless, clear of all blemishes and other impurities.

Since her first competition, she had won over twenty medals and trophies, and was the youngest ice skater to ever do so. She had never lost a competition, which didn't make her any friends in the ice skating community. Every child that she competed against, and their parents, knew that once she decided to go to the Olympics, no one stood a chance.

Though the 2006 winter Olympics in Turin, Italy were coming up soon, Elsa decided she would wait until the 2010 olympics to compete. While she felt ready to compete, Olaf did not, and a few years ago they had decided if they were both going to the Olympics, why not do ice dancing together?

As they stopped to take a break before they ran their routine again, Elsa looked to the bleachers when she heard a high-pitched girly giggle. Sitting closely together was twelve year old Kristoff, and nine year old Anna, who were talking in hushed voices and smiling together.

Elsa rolled her eyes at her sister and her ridiculous girly giggles. Even though Anna was only nine, she was boy-crazy, but only for one boy; Kristoff. Elsa though was too busy with schooling and skating to care about boys. She was thankful she didn't go to public school like Anna, because she knew that at her age, boys chase after girls looking for kisses, and that disgusted her.

"That jump was amazing, Elsa," Olaf said, pulling Elsa's attention away from her sister, "I don't know _why _you're waiting to go to the Olympics. You should just go this year by yourself, you know, solo!"

"Olaf, I don't want to. You're my partner, you have been for a few years, and I'm _not_ going to the Olympics without you," Elsa sighed, looking at Olaf with her hands on her hips.

"Okay, okay," he said, holding his hands up in defense. The two friends smiled at each other before they fixed themselves up and went to begin their routine again.

* * *

"Oh, Elsa! I'm so excited for you today! I can't wait to see you and Olaf skate!" Anna said excitedly, hugging her sister close as the two sat on Elsa's bed in their hotel room.

Elsa, who was now sixteen, was quite nervous for today. Even though both she and Olaf had won many competitions with flying colors, this was the World Figure Skating Championships, the big leagues. If the two of them scored high enough, they would qualify to go to the 2010 Winter Olympics in Vancouver, and that was what scared Elsa the most.

Turning to her sister, she gave her a small smile before pulling her into a tight hug. While Olaf was her skating partner and they seemed as if they were mentally synchronized, Anna was Elsa's rock. She always had a positive outlook on life, and she was always there for Elsa, no matter what.

As the sister's continued to hug, a knock came on the door, and a moment later, Olaf entered. Olaf, now twenty-three, was still as short as ever, and even Anna, who was only twelve, had now surpassed him. But just because he was short didn't mean he wasn't capable to lift Elsa over his head as the danced on the ice. Smiling at the sister's, he walked over to them and sat with them on the bed, joining in on their hug.

"Are you ready for today, Elsa?" Olaf said quietly, his head resting on her shoulder.

"Mmm hmm," she mumbled, burying her face in Anna's hair, taking a deep breath as if to steady herself.

Moving from the hug, Elsa shooed Olaf from the room so she could get into her costume. It was quite simple, a plain white dress, with a light blue sort of cape-like thing flaring out from under her bust. Once she had her costume on, she grabbed her skates under her arm, took another deep breath, and she and Anna left her room to find Olaf.

Once they found Olaf, who was dress to look like Peter Pan, they headed from the hotel to the Staples Center in Los Angeles with the Arendelles, the Vinters, and even the Bjorgmans in tow. When they arrived, Elsa, Olaf, and Grand Pabbie went in through the back door that led directly towards where they need to get ready.

As they entered, they watched as coaches and dancers alike were all busily running around, doing makeup and hair, putting on costumes and skates, and going over final plans. They found their own small area next to one of the groups from Sweden, who were very nice.

Elsa didn't much like makeup, so she only wore dark pink lipstick, and she wore her hair down in soft waves. As she laced up her trusty blue skates, she heard the call over the intercom for all dancers to move to the reserved VIP area inside the arena so they could begin. Holding Olaf and Grand Pabbie's hands tightly, the three of them began walking down the long hallway along with all the other skaters, until finally they entered into the stadium, looking around in awe at the cheering crowds.

They sat down in their seats just as the last solo male skater finished his program. Elsa sat with her back straight as she watched in a daze as pair after pair of skaters did their routines, and she was only brought out of her daze when Olaf nudged her, signalling her that it was time for them to get ready. As they walked away from their seats, they were met by Anna, who had promised to be on the sidelines while Elsa skated to give her a sense of calmness.

* * *

Hans Westergaard was the youngest child of Fredrick and Anne-Marie Westergaard, who were known all over the world because of their children. They had thirteen sons in total, and each and every one of them was a Olympic gold medalist; except for Hans. While his brothers chose more 'manly' sports- like rugby, weightlifting, or fencing- Hans had always wanted to be a figure skater.

And while he was good, he and his partner, Philippa Sitron, had never won first place in any of their competitions. Many news outlets believed that because Hans was the thirteenth son, that he was unlucky and would never win.

But as he heard their scores announced that day at the World Figure Skating Championships, he knew that his days of being unlucky number thirteen were over. There was only one group left, and there was no way that they could beat him and Philippa.

As he walked back to his seat, he was congratulated by many people, and he just smiled and shook their hands, elated. Then, a short girl with strawberry blonde hair came and stood before him, smirking.

"You're going to get your butt kicked," the girl sneered at Hans, who was still looking quite confident after his skate.

"Who are you?" he asked, confused by this young girl who dare think anyone was better than him at this moment.

"I'm Anna Arendelle, Elsa Arendelle's sister," she said happily, sticking her hand out for Hans to shake, but he just looked at her hand with disgust.

"What makes you think your sister is better than me?" Hans sneered back, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, I see," Anna said, a devilish smirk growing on her face, "You've never seen Elsa skate before. Well, just watch and learn, buddy. My sister and the ice are bound to each other, they work together to make beauty."

Rolling his eyes again and scoffing at this ridiculous girl, Hans turned away from her and walked to the VIP section where the other skaters could watch from. He sat down next to Philippa, who smiled at him, taking his hand in her own and kissing his cheek.

"Up next from Norway, it's Elsa Arendelle and Olaf Vinter, who will be skating to 'Flying' by James Newton Howard," the announcer said as the two skater came from the sidelines and skated onto the rink. The crowd went crazy, screaming and chanting their names, and this piqued Hans' interest. What was so special about this team?

The crowd suddenly fell quiet as the two skaters moved to the center of the rink, getting into position. A moment later, the music quietly began, and so did they.

Olaf moved around Elsa quickly, as if his character was coaxing her to dance, then, as the music sped up, she took his hand, and in perfect synchronization, the two of them began to move across the rink, gliding and spinning and jumping around perfectly. Finally, the music began to get faster and they began to skate quickly around the rink, and just as the music exploded, Elsa jumped into the air into Olaf's waiting arms, sticking her arms out as if she were flying. She then bent her body back as the music changed again, and her dress and cape fluttered beautifully behind her.

As the music finally slowed down, the two of them skated to the middle before striking a pose as the music stopped. The room was completely silent for a moment before almost everyone in the crowd jumped up and began to cheer, clapping their hands wildly and throwing bouquets of flowers onto the rink. Hans sat still, rooted in his seat, his jaw slackened as he stared at Elsa, who was now skating over to her sister. The two embraced, and only then did Elsa actually smile.

"Ugh, what is everyones deal?" Philippa asked in a disgusted tone, "I mean, they're okay, but why does everyone _love _them?"

Hans couldn't respond, even when Philippa began to shake his shoulder, trying to bring him out of his shocked daze.

"Excuse me," Hans said quickly, bolting up from his seat and quickly walking away from their seats, leaving Philippa alone and confused.

As he walked quickly, he walked past Anna, who smirked when she saw the look on his face, and called out to him "I told you!"

He walked over to where Elsa and Olaf were now waiting to hear their score, and the crowd began to cheer wildly again as they got the highest score, beating Hans and Philippa by almost 10 points. Elsa gave the crowd a small smile and a wave before hugging Olaf and descending the platform.

Moving quickly, Hans moved into a small alcove in the long hallway he knew Elsa would walk down anytime now. As he waited, he heard the sound of dainty feet approaching, and he poked his head out to see Elsa. She gasped, holding a hand to her heart to keep it from beating out of her chest.

"Ugh! Why did you frighten me like that, you jerk?" she said angrily, but Hans didn't care. He moved towards her, almost like a lion stalking it's prey, and Elsa froze, unsure of what was going on.

"That… was the most beautiful performance… I have ever seen," Hans whispered, his face now very close to Elsa's, and he reached up to tuck a small strand of her platinum blonde hair behind her ear. The moment they touched, it felt as if Hans' blood had caught aflame, and Elsa felt it too. Both of them let out a small gasp, their gazes meeting, and for a moment they just stared at each other.

And then he kissed her, right on the lips.

It felt as if fireworks were exploding around them, and after only a few seconds, Elsa accepted the kiss, kissing Hans back with a new found desire she herself had never felt before. The two just stood there, Hans' hands cupping Elsa's soft cheeks, and her hands reaching up to thread her fingers in his auburn locks, and it felt as if they had both died and gone to heaven.

But their kiss was broken off when someone behind them coughed loudly, and they practically jumped away from one another.

"G-Grand Pabbie! I-I-I was just umm…" Elsa stuttered, her pale cheeks now flushed a deep strawberry color as she spoke to her trainer, who was glaring at Hans.

"Come along, Elsa. Everyone wants to get back to the hotel so we can celebrate," he said in a gruff voice, folding his arms as he continued to glare at Hans.

Biting her lip, Elsa dropped her head, only looking up at Hans through her lashes to mutter a quick "Goodbye," before she gathered her things and scurried from the hallway behind Grand Pabbie, leaving Hans in a stunned and slightly turned-on state alone in the hallway.

"Wow," he murmured softly, a smile forming on his lips.

With another cocky grin plastered on his lips, he walked down the hallway with his hands in his pockets, feeling like the happiest guy in the world, even though he had once again come in second place. But that didn't matter anymore, because he came in second place to _Elsa Arendelle_, the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on.

Entering the room where all the coaches and skaters met, he saw Philippa and their trainer, Boris 'Duke' Kurzmann, sitting down and both of them looking angry.

"I cannot _believe _we lost to those… those… mountain monkeys!" Philippa said angrily, folding her arms and huffing loudly.

"Hey! Don't be such a bitch, Philippa," Hans yelled at Philippa, making her eyes widened and fill with tears.

"You filthy traitor! You actually _liked_ them! They are our competition, you stupid head!" Philippa screamed back at him, standing up and getting in his face.

"Hans! Philippa! Won't you two just settle down and quit making a scene!" Duke barked at them, and the two of them simply glared at each other before sitting down, both their arms crossed.

"Now, I know you two may have not won first place today, but you are still going to the Vancouver Olympics, and I think we should go out and celebrate. So stop acting like little children and let's go!"

As they were leaving the arena, Hans caught a glimpse of Elsa walking with who he guessed were her parents. When she felt eyes on her back, she turned around, and the moment she saw Hans, her face turned beet-red and she jerked her head away, which only made Hans smile.

She may have been his competition, but Hans didn't care.

She was still the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, and he vowed at that very moment that someday, she would be his.

No matter what.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Did anyone expect Hans to show up? I hope you enjoyed, and please review if you want!**


End file.
